Prime Minister of Dalaborn
The Prime Minister of Dalaborn (French: Premier ministre du Dalaborn)(German: Ministerpräsident von Dalaborn) is the head of the government of Dalaborn. The Prime Minister is generally the leader of the party able to hold the confidence of a majority in the Senate. According to protocol, all holders of the office are styled The Right Honourable for life. The official residence of the prime minister is the 10 Philippe Venture in Eron. All prime ministers have lived there since the end of the dictatorship. The current Prime Minister is Ambrus Edina. He has been in office since May 25, 1997. Selection The Prime Minister,it is customary for the Prince to call on the leader of the party which holds the most seats in the Senate, or who can command a majority by forming coalitions or securing assurances of support, to form a government. The Prime Minister may be any Dalabornian citizen of voting age (21 years). It is customary for the Prime Minister to also be a sitting member of the Senate. If the prime minister should fail to win his or her seat, a junior Member of Parliament in a safe seat would typically resign to permit a by-election to elect that leader to a seat. However, if the leader of the governing party is changed shortly before an election is due and the new leader is not a Member of Parliament, he or she will normally await the general election before running for a seat. Mandate A prime minister does not have a fixed mandate. A prime minister is required to resign only when an opposition party wins a majority of the seats in the Senate. If his or her party loses a motion of no confidence, a prime minister may resign (allowing another party to form the government), but more often than not will ask the Prince to dissolve Parliament and bring about a general election. If a general election gives an opposition party any plurality of the seats short of a majority, the incumbent prime minister may attempt to gain the support of another party to retain confidence, or may resign, refuse the Prince's offer to establish the government and hence allow the party that won the most seats to form the government. An election for every seat in the Senate (a "general election") must be called within four years after the previous one; however, the prime minister may ask the Prince to call a general election at virtually any time. Customarily, when a majority government is in power, elections are called 3 to 4 years after the previous election. If a minority government is in power, a vote of non-confidence in the Senate may lead to a quick election, but this hasn't ever happened, because of the majority of UDC senators. It is also customary for a Prime Minister who comes to that position by the resignation or death of his predecessor as leader of the governing party to shortly call a general election. Role and authority The Prime Minister wields the executive powers, and is the most powerful member of the government. Effectively, the Prime Minister, through his usual ability to control a majority in the Senate, controls appointments to the following positions: * all members of the Cabinet; * all heads of National Corporations whom the prime minister may replace at any time; * all ambassadors to Foreign Countries; * approximately 6,200 other government positions, the bulk of which the Prime Minister usually designates a member of his staff to appoint with his concurrence. Transportation On official business outside of Dalaborn, the Prime Minister's air transport is provided by the Dalaborn Self-Defense Air Force. The usual transportation is a Airbus A320 small executive jet, but when longer range or more passengers are necessary, especially for high-profile official visits, an Boeing 747 is used. For domestic travel and all the Prime Minister's personal trips such as holidays, it is generally expected that the Prime Minister uses normal scheduled transportation. Typical security arrangements are usually made in these instances, such as the Prime Minister being allowed to board and alight the aircraft prior to the other passengers, or police escorts when the Prime Minister uses intercity trains and buses. List of Prime Ministers after the Dictatorship Category:Dalaborn Category:Characters